


you taste like salt and saline

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dfab crow, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, implied sexual trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Sex goes wrong.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 2





	you taste like salt and saline

“Crow, hey, what’s wrong?” Jack said, stopping moving the second he saw his brother’s face change. Yusei had also stopped what he was doing, taking Crow’s head in his lap and petting his hair as he whispered assurances. This wasn’t something that usually happened.

Jack pulled out of Crow as slowly and as smoothly as possible as to not make Crow any worse. Once out, he laid down beside him and took him in his arm. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked.

Crow shook his head.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” he said quietly. “It’s just me. And bad stuff I didn’t want to think about.”

Jack looked to Yusei, asking silently if he knew what Crow was talking about. He didn’t. And Jack knew better than to ask. 

“You can talk about it if you need to.” he offered, 

“No matter what it is, we’ll listen.” Yusei added. “You can tell us anything.”

Crow shook his head again, tears welling up in his eyes.

Jack thought it a bit ironic, that the one of them that was always urging the others to talk about their feelings was also the least likely to do it himself. Jack massaged Crow’s shoulder as he waited for Crow to say something.

“I wish you hadn’t left, Jack.” he said through tears. “So much wouldn’t have happened.”

Guilt shot through Jack as his mind drew guesses of what might have happened. He leaned down and kissed the tears from Crow’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” he said gently. Again and again, he kissed Crow’s eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. “I know I can’t fix it. I know I messed up. I’m so sorry you got hurt when I wasn’t there to protect you.”

Crow trembled and cried harder, but Jack continued, his face gradually getting wetter as more tears transferred between them.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Crow. But I’m here now, and no one is ever going to hurt you like that again.”

Crow grabbed at Jack’s chest, gripping him at the collarbone and holding on, like he was gripping for security.

“Stay.” he whimpered. Jack pressed their foreheads together.

“Always.”


End file.
